


Сандаловая ночь

by Gwyllt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Journalism, Native American Character(s), Orgy, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Фотожурналистка приезжает в индейскую резервацию, чтобы сделать снимки для глянцевого журнала. Местная женщина соглашается помочь, но не просто так...





	Сандаловая ночь

Солнце висело низко над горизонтом, заливая степь желтым жарким светом. От раскаленной за день дороги поднимался жаркий воздух, будто бы вся земля превратилась в огромную духовку. Саманта протерла снятой футболкой шею, ощущая касания влажных от пота волос.  

— Слава богу, фотографы больше не снимают на пленку, — пожаловалась она водителю, приятному парню по имени Джонни. — В такой жаре она бы слиплась еще в полдень.

— Я сам уже давно слипся, — мрачный голос водителя донесся из салона грузовика, где Джонни скрывался от жары. Саманта завидовала ему — еще бы, не он целый день прыгал по резервации в поисках отличного кадра.

Будь проклята толерантность!

С тех пор, как с Востока к ним потянулись беженцы, активисты за права всех подняли такой вой, что общественности поневоле пришлось откликнуться. С завидной регулярностью в прессе стали выходить статьи, посвященные проблемам меньшинств: геев, лесбиянок, сирийцев, мексиканцев, африканцев и людей с ОВЗ. Листая журналы, Саманта порой ловила себя на мысли, что какие они нахрен меньшинства, если про их проблемы стали орать все, кому не лень?

И конечно, ощутив запах денег, начальник Саманты, редактор местного национального журнала, немедленно собрал команду и приказал составить статью о жизни индейцев местной резеврации — единственной достопримечательности их небольшого штата.

А кто в такой ситуации страдает больше всего? Разумеется, фотограф!

Саманта вновь вытерла пот и набросила ремешок от фотоаппарата на шею. Сейчас, когда уйдет контровый свет, она снова попробует сделать несколько снимков. В конце концов, она гребаный профессионал, а не сопливая девочка.

Мимо прошла пара — юноша и девушка, молча глядя на неё. Саманта ответила им таким же изучающим взглядом, и сразу же забраковала их кандидатуры. Нет, на обложку такие лица не пойдут. Ей нужны яркие, характерные типажи, в лицах которых можно считать «мудрость индейского племени» (именно так было указано в её техзадании), что бы там это не значило. Двое подростков явно не подходили.

— Джон! — Саманта дважды стукнула по железному кузову.

— Что?

— Я пойду, обойду деревню. Постарайся проследить за тем, чтобы ничего не украли, у меня в кузове лежит оборудование.

— Угу.

«Угу», блин. Саманта повязала футболку на голову на манер банданы — так можно было защититься и он солнечных лучей, и он пота, который сбегал по лбу и начинал щипать глаза в самый неподходящий момент. Индейская деревня представляла собой разбросанные в случайном порядке тут и там небольшие палатки — кажется, они называются вигвамы, рядом с которыми жгли костры и готовили еду. Вонь в воздухе стояла невообразимая, будто одной жары было мало.

Ощущая себя куском сала, которое плавится на подоконнике, Саманта сделала несколько снимков костров: самодельные котелки, отполированные касаниями вертела, аккуратно обложенный камнями очаг, сфотографировала палатки (вигвамы!) и остановилась в тени дерева.

Местные неожиданно лояльно отнеслись к неожиданному набегу европейцев, позволяя им фотографировать интерьер, и Саманта не могла этому не радоваться, но одна проблема все же оставалась — почти никто не хотел фотографироваться лично. За день она пристала к десятку людей, и каждый из них вежливо отказался позировать.

Шеф не погладит её по голове, если она вернется без единого снимка.

Погруженная в свои мысли, Сэм не сразу заметила седую женщину. Поначалу она вообще решила, что это очередная статуя, вырезанием которых баловались местные жители, и если бы не глаза — узкие черные глаза, сверкающие и, несомненно, живые — она бы ни за что не догадалась, что это живой человек.

Так. Любопытство — это хорошо. Любопытных дикарей намного проще склонить к взаимодействию.

Сэм перевела фотоаппарат в режим боевой готовности и оставила его болтаться на шее — пусть думают, что выключен, — а сама пошла вперед, не сводя взгляда с женщины. Та, вопреки ее опасениям, не двигалась и не пыталась убежать, даже когда Саманта подошла совсем близко. Она внимательно следила за ней, и в уголках глаз таилась какая-то лукавая насмешка, которую Саманта не понимала.

Остановившись в шаге от местной, фотограф поняла, что совершенно не знает, что делать дальше. Какое тут наречие? Хопи? Навахо? Как к ней обращаться? Искать переводчика?

— Эм… Здравствуйте? — Саманта решила попытать счастья.

Женщина долго изучала ее лицо, а потом кивнула.

— Здравствуй, человек-с-камерой.

В ее голосе явно слышался акцент, но речь оказалась понятной даже Саманте. Она едва не подпрыгнула, пропустив, как к ней обратились.

— О, вы знаете язык, замечательно! — Саманта потянулась было к карману, в котором лежал диктофон, но вовремя себя остановила — она не интервьюер, ее задача проще. — Скажите, вы давно тут живете?

— С рождения, — черные глаза смотрели на нее с обветренного, смуглого лица. По нему ничего нельзя было прочитать — и это нервировало американку.

Интересно, сколько ей лет?

Саманта, по европейской привычке, постеснялась задать этот вопрос в лоб — это слишком невежливо, и попыталась догадаться сама.

Светло-серые, явно седые волосы, тонкие, как паутина, то и дело взмывали в воздух от малейшего дуновения ветерка. Остроскулое, плоское лицо с большим носом пестрило морщинами, особенно явными вокруг рта и около глаз — похоже, женщина любит смеяться. Ресницы все еще оставались черными, а вот в бровях уже пестрела седина. Чем дольше Саманта смотрела, тем больше путался взгляд в лабиринте незнакомых черт лица — подвижных, живых, не скованных приличиями и страхом перед появлением ранних морщин.

Женщина вдруг улыбнулась, обнажив крепкие, чуть желтоватые зубы — естественного цвета, не вытравленного бесконечным отбеливанием. Правый клык рос неровно, нахально выступая вперед.

— Тебе нужно меня сфотографировать, да?

Саманта на миг потеряла дар речи — откуда этой туземке знать про фотоаппарат?!

— Не думай, мы тут не в каменном веке живем, — женщине не составляло труда читать мысли по ее лицу. — Я колледж закончила. Специализируюсь на лингвистике.

Фотограф только глазами хлопнула. Туземка-лингвист. Потрясающе.

— Так что? Будешь фотографировать? — женщина вновь сверкнула улыбкой. Солнце, бросив прощальные лучи над степью, скрылось за горизонтом. — А то скоро стемнеет. Свет уйдет.

Саманта открыла рот. Потом закрыла и кивнула, поднимая камеру. Пальцы выполняли привычную работу: выставить диафрагму, задать выдержку, скорректировать экспозицию, подобрать уровень ISO, — пока Саманта пыталась уложить в своей голове непостижимое: туземка из забытой богом резервации сделала ей замечание про свет. Немыслимо.   
Когда она поднесла видоискатель к глазам, женщина вдруг закрыла объектив ладонью. Саманта едва сдержалась, чтобы не накричать — нельзя же так просто лапать грязными пальцами технику!

Женщина посмотрела ей в глаза.

— Но за эти снимки ты мне заплатишь.

— Да, естественно, — раздраженно ответила Саманта. Деньги не были проблемой — проблемой были модели.

— Отдашь мне то, что я попрошу, — сказала женщина. Саманта посмотрела в ее глаза… и кивнула. Что может попросить эта туземка, чего не может быть у нее, в самом деле? В этот момент налетел резкий порыв ветра, взметнув белые волосы женщины в воздух. Саманта быстро сделала серию снимков. Женщина, не моргая, смотрела прямо в объектив. Должны были получиться отличные кадры — вот если бы удалось сфотографировать еще хотя бы парочку человек… Если бы вождя…

Но этой мечте не суждено было сбыться — свет и правда ушел слишком быстро, будто по словам женщины, и только разведенные тут и там костры разгоняли насупившую тьму.

Женщина протянула ей руку.

— Идем.

Она что, прогоняет её? Саманта открыла было рот, но женщина сама продолжила:

— Я возьму свою плату, — черные глаза, казалось, смотрели прямо ей в душу.

Саманта обернулась на грузовик с водителем, который виднелся вдали только благодаря зажженным фарам, на костры, у которых столпились местные жители, в основном подростки и дети… Никто не смотрел на них. Никто не препяствовал ей убежать. Она могла убежать прямо сейчас.

Но Саманта не стала убегать, и протянула свою руку в ответ.

Женщина быстро пошла вперед, увлекая её за собой. Они шли не к машине, не к дороге — она уводила Саманту куда-то в темноту, прочь от костров и от света.

— Куда мы идем?

— Тебе понравится, — ответила женщина, и больше не проронила ни слова.

Вскоре степь сменилась кустарниками, продираясь сквозь которые Саманта потеряла свою футболку, и множество мелких веточек, вплетаясь в ее волосы, растрепали их.

А потом Саманта услышала стук барабанов.

— Куда мы идем?! — вновь задала она вопрос, и не получила ответа. Среди ветвей то и дело мелькали сполохи света, будто где-то вдалеке кто-то развел костер. Женщина целеустремленно шла вперед, не отпуская ее руку — хотя ладонь Саманты уже вспотела от жары. Еще несколько шагов — и вдруг кусты расступились, и они оказались под открытым небом. Саманта замерла, беспомощно сжимая в руках фотоаппарат.

Здесь действительно горел большой костер, вокруг которого под грохот барабанов танцевали люди. Над поляной змеился пряный дым, кто-то смеялся, в темноте слышалось гортанное пение. Седая женщина обернулась к ней, и сполохи костра расцветили ее белые волосы оранжевым.

— Идем, — повторила она, вновь протягивая ей руку. Черные глаза блестели в темноте, и казалось, что за этим взглядом в ней проглядывает что-то другое, что-то дикое, непонятное и вообще нечеловеческое.

Саманта протянула ей руку.

Женщина рывком прижала ее к себе и запустила руки под облегающую, пропитанную потом и пылью майку. Ее пальцы оказались горячими, и она ловко задрала бюстгалтер Саманты вверх, сжимая ее грудь. От неожиданности Саманта задохнулась, вместе с ночным воздухом вбирая мятный дым и запах специй. Шершавые, источенные работой пальцы сжали ее соски, мягко перекатывая их, отчего в животе Саманты разлилось непривычное, острое чувство пустоты.

— Что ты… — она попыталась отстраниться, но женщина не позволила, наклоняя голову и быстро кусая ее сосок. Саманта вскрикнула, с силой вцепляясь пальцами в седые тонкие волосы. Вокруг кто-то смеялся, гремели барабаны — и никому не было до них никакого дела. — Пусти меня!

— Я возьму свою плату, — женщина смотрела ей в глаза. Саманта дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, но пальцы женщины держали крепко. Бросив панический взгляд в сторону, Саманта удостоверилась, что никто даже не смотрел на них. В нескольких метрах впереди мужчина и женщина занимались сексом — женщина тягуче извивалась под мужчиной, царапая смуглую спину. Ее рассыпанные по траве волосы, полуоткрытый рот и резкие, ритмические движения вновь заставили ее сжаться от резкого импульса в животе — она сама этого хотела. Она хотела так же извиваться под чужими руками...

В этот момент твердые, умелые пальцы коснулись ее клитора. Саманта ахнула, инстинктивно сводя ноги, пытаясь убрать руку, но женщина одним толчком опрокинула фотографа на траву и нависла над ней, глядя черными влажными глазами.

— Ты хочешь этого, — сказала она. — Я вижу твое желание. Язык тела я знаю лучше прочих.

С этими словами она наклонилась и поцеловала ее, лаская языком пересохшие губы Саманты. От неё пахло сандалом и можжевельником, а еще — кострами и морской солью. Ее пальцы обжигали тело, наполняя каждую клетку тела первоклассным желанием. Саманта запрокинула голову, подставляя ей свою шею, и женщина провела языком по изгибу, нащупывая кончиком бьющуюся венку — и скользнула ниже, обрисовывая легкими касаниями размах ключиц, округлости грудей и плавные линии талии.

Перед Самантой вырисовывалось темно-синее небо, в глубине которого мерцали яркие звезды. Она могла видеть белесый хвост Млечного Пути, Южный Крест и Треугольник — и в этот момент женщина раздвинула ее ноги и коснулась языком бугорка. Саманта вскрикнула, выгибаясь на траве — сухие пеньки кололи обнаженную спину, врезались в нежную кожу, но боль меркла по сравнению с волнами наслаждения, которые расходились по ее телу, вынуждая ее извиваться и дергаться, приближая оргазм. Когда он наступил, Саманта растворилась в его ярких волнах, как капля крови — в море. Под умелыми пальцами незнакомки она достигла оргазма трижды, чувствуя, что буквально тает и истекает потом и смазкой. Ее пальцы были внутри нее, лаская, двигаясь в такт ритму барабанов — и Саманта вновь протяжно застонала, вырывая пучки травы.

Потом они танцевали перед костром, абсолютно обнаженные, потом снова неспешно любили друг друга. Женщина любила экспериментировать — она натягивала ее волосы, наматывая пряди на пальцы, нежно ласкала пальцами ее клитор, то и дело скользя кончиками дальше — и тогда Саманта сама выгибалась, насаживаясь на ее руку сильнее и глубже. Ночь превратилась в калейдоскоп кадров, мелькающих перед ее взглядом, будто на слайд-проекторе — и везде ее преследовали горящие черные глаза.

Небо начало светлеть, когда костер наконец погас. Женщина вновь взяла ее за руку и молча провела через плотные ряды кустарников, возвращая ее обратно — в цивилизацию, в прежний мир, где все понятно и логично и есть определенные правила. Она оставила ее на краю деревни, а сама развернулась и пошла обратно. Саманта смотрела ей вслед, но незнакомка ни разу не обернулась, и безмолвно растворилась в тени деревьев.

Саманта поправила фотоаппарат, который умудрилась чудом не разбить. Каждая мышца ее тела болела, между ног было мокро — промокли не только трусики, но и джинсы. Ноги дрожали от перенапряжения, когда она сделала первый шаг к машине.

Что ж, зато снимков у нее теперь предостаточно.


End file.
